


Lost and Found

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The wonderful scent of his soulmate found Yuuri’s nose, and he took a deep breath of it, letting his nose guide him as he started to search for the source of it. It had been a while since his soulmate lost something and thus, ending up with Yuuri. It was always a treat, and when it was something scented, Yuuri always felt like he was on a treasure hunt.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 129
Kudos: 777





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunny73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny73/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for primarycolors and their prompt 'A soulmate AU where the things you lose end up with your soulmate'. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs
> 
> Lina

The wonderful scent of his soulmate found Yuuri’s nose, and he took a deep breath of it, letting his nose guide him as he started to search for the source of it. It had been a while since his soulmate lost something and thus, ending up with Yuuri. It was always a treat, and when it was something scented, Yuuri always felt like he was on a treasure hunt. He looped around the apartment, Vicchan on his heels as they searched. 

“Where do you think it is, boy?” he asked, closing his eyes. It smelled so strongly of the alpha, and a smile curled on his lips. His soulmate had the most wonderful scent of evergreen and roses. Yuuri had been blessed with having it with him almost all of his life, the first item of his soulmate found by his mother when he was only six months old, a plushie poodle, bigger than Yuuri himself, and soaked in the scent of his soulmate. They hadn’t presented yet, so their scent wasn’t laced with any dynamic, but it still became a source of comfort for Yuuri, something that smelled safe. He still had the plushie, put up on a shelf in his bedroom, and he was pretty sure one of the reasons that he decided to get a poodle when he decided to get a dog wasn’t a coincidence. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and turned, and then he spotted it, a long sleeved blue shirt resting over the armrest of the couch. Yuuri took quick steps towards it, picking it up to bury his nose in it. It smelled divine. Yuuri smiled, caressing over it. He needed to head out soon, he had classes starting, but he really didn’t want to leave it. Usually he wove clothing he found into his nest, even after they lost their scent. It felt comforting to have them, and Yuuri had roughly around twenty garments in his collection. It was nice. His soulmate was clearly broad shouldered with a lithe waist, liking dim colors like blue, grey and the stray purple. It didn’t matter how they looked really, not really, but it was wonderful to know something about them. Every new item found that his soulmate had lost that ended up in Yuuri’s home was a blessing, and he cherished all of the stray keys, headphones, keycards to the swimhall, clothing and other items he got such as notebooks. 

He looked down at the shirt again. Maybe he could wear it to class? It wasn’t that big, and even if it would look oversized, it would look like a partner shirt, especially with how it smelled like alpha. Yuuri had never worn any of the clothes outside of his apartment before, but there wasn’t really a reason not to. He pulled his own shirt over his head, leaving it on the couch as he pulled his soulmate’s shirt on. It felt heavenly against his skin, soft and heavily scented. His soulmate must have worn it a lot for it to smell so much, and Yuuri could only hope it wasn’t a favorite. As lovely as it was to know that all the things you lost ended up with your soulmate, it still sucked sometimes to lose something you really needed or loved. 

The shirt was a bit too long, and Yuuri tucked the front of it into his high waisted jeans, petting Vicchan before he grabbed his bookbag and left. 

It was getting chilly, September drawing to a close, and Yuuri was very happy for the warm shirt resting over his frame as he moved across campus towards his lecture. As he did, he couldn’t help but wonder if all the things he had lost had somehow ended up with his soulmate, and what they might be thinking of him. He flushed scarlet when thinking of the dancers belt he lost little over a year ago, and could only hope that it had not found its way to his soulmate, or me might die of embarrassment when they met. He had lost one of Vicchan’s leashes last month, and maybe that had ended up with his soulmate. When he was little he became very upset about some of his toys going missing, but then his mother would bring over the poodle plushy that she had found, and Yuuri would bury his nose in it, scent sadly long gone, and it would feel less sad. Hopefully his soulmate could play with them instead. 

He zig zagged between other students, and then pushed the door to the G-house open, walking in. It was busy today, and the space felt crowded. A loud laugh to his right startled him, and Yuuri looked towards it in reflex. It was impossible to see where it came from, and Yuuri turned back, only to almost collide into another person. He let out a startled sound, coming to a stop to look up. 

“Sorry!” he said, ready to bypass the far too hot man standing in front of him, dazzling blue eyes and a silver fringe. His cheeks started burning, and he tucked his nose into the shirt, taking a deep breath. The scent was still so strong, almost stronger now, and Yuuri tried to use it to calm himself.

“Wait!” the man said reaching out but stopping himself just before he reached Yuuri’s arm, and Yuuri turned with wide eyes, worrying he had actually hurt the man. His gaze dropped to Yuuri’s chest, and then up again, and Yuuri frowned. He couldn’t seem to place the man’s secondary gender, which was weird. He didn’t seem to smell like anything at all. All Yuuri could smell was the scent from himself and his soulmate. 

“I’m really sorry I-,” Yuuri started, but the man took a step closer. The scent of evergreen and roses grew more potent, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide again. Could this be...?

“Where did you get that shirt?” the man asked, and Yuuri’s heart raced so fast in his chest it hurt. 

“I-I found it this morning, It’s my-” Yuuri stuttered, his mind moving too fast and too slow at the same time. 

“You smell like me,” he said, his eyes fluttering closed as he took a deep breath. Yuuri ached, and he stepped closer too, drawn to the alpha who must be his soulmate. “You smell like the blue blanket that appeared on my couch a year ago.” Yuuri felt faint. He had lost a blanket last year, after washing all his nesting material after a heat. He flushed, thinking that if it smelled like him, it must have smelled like heat too. 

“When you were little you lost a plushie, what was it?” he asked, and a sweet smile curled on the alpha’s lips. 

“A poodle,” he said softly, and Yuuri let out a breath, a mix of a laugh and a sob, before he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around his soulmates neck. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him slightly off the ground. Yuuri laughed, feeling dizzy and happy and unsure if this was truly real. 

“I have it,” he said, as he felt the alpha tuck his nose into his neck to take a deep breath. “I- I’m Yuuri.”

“Victor,” his soulmate answered, and then drew back, smiling widely. He was gorgeous. “I’m so happy to have found you.” 

“I am too,” Yuuri agreed, holding him tightly, chests pressed together. Time seemed to stop, and Yuuri let it. There were more important things right now after all, than lectures. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation is for [ acetylene ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetylene) who wanted more from this soulmate verse. I hope you enjoy it!

Victor couldn’t stop looking at him. It felt almost silly, standing next to Yuuri in line to the coffee shop, glancing over and over to his right, heart pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t believe he had found him. It had just been a very regular gloomy school day, going to the lab on the college as usual, and now here he was, going on a date with his soulmate.

Yuuri glanced to the side and caught his gaze, and then flushed a pretty pink over the bridge of his nose and cheeks, eyes darting away as he bit into his lip. God he was gorgeous. Victor barely knew if he was dreaming or not. 

He had been irritated that morning when he couldn’t find his sweater, wondering where he could have put it. He assumed that he simply misplaced it and that it would turn up later, hung double on a coat rack in the closet or something. He picked another sweater, deciding to look for it more as he came home. This was a much better alternative. 

Yuuri looked incredibly cuddly in his shirt, fiddling with the too long sleeves, the bottom front pushed into high waisted jeans. Jeans that looked absolutely sinfully good on him, clinging to strong thighs and a very, very good ass. Victor might have checked it out as Yuuri stepped into the coffee shop and -- wow. The scent of him was the most enticing however, the scent Victor knew so intimately from the items Yuuri had lost and ended up with him, mixed with his own scent from the sweater. It made him smell like Victor's which was making something warm, lovely and possessive pool in Victor’s gut. 

They ordered drinks, Yuuri a green tea, Victor a black tea, and then sat down in a booth, both simply staring at each other for a moment, Victor’s chest so full. Yuuri’s lips spread into a wider and wider smile, before he started giggling. Victor broke into a wide grin too, heart skipping a beat. 

“So,” Victor said, licking his lips. “Would you tell me about yourself?”

“Oh, yeah sure uhm… what would you like to know?” Yuuri asked, fiddling with the edge of the cup. “Sorry I don’t really know where to start, I’m not very interesting I’m afraid.”

“I find you very interesting,” Victor said earnestly, watching Yuuri bite into his plush lower lip again. He really wanted to pry it out, perhaps kiss it. Hopefully later. “Tell me about dancing.”

Yuuri blushed even more scarlet, and then sputtered, making Victor grin. He hadn’t meant to make Yuuri embarrassed, but it had been the first thing he thought of. When he thought of his soulmate he often thought of dance, since some of the items he had found from him were clearly dance related. A pair of dance slippers, a leotard, and the dancers belt that had very conveniently turned up in Victor’s bed during a rut. 

Victor licked his lips, his own cheeks flushing from the memory. It had been very helpful, to have something smelling so strongly of omega, at a time like that. 

“I- I dance ballet, it’s parly what I go to the college for,” Yuuri said, thumb caressing over the edge of the cup again. “I study sports medicine, and dance,” he continued, glazing up at Victor before he continued. “I really love dance, it makes me very happy and calm.”

“I bet you look wonderful doing it. Wow, dance and study, so smart,” Victor said, and Yuuri flushed deeper again, just as it seemed it was going down. “Have you done any productions?”

“Yes, last year we did two, and we’re working on one now,” Yuuri said. “How about you?” he asked, picking his cup. “Who is Victor?”

“Oh, I study biomedicine, that’s why I’m at the college. I was actually on my way to the lab when we met but my friend will cover for me with Yakov.”

“Yakov?” Yuuri asked, taking a sip of tea. As he did, his lashes fanned out over his cheekbones, and Victor’s breath stuttered. Wow. 

“Uhm- yeah, he’s my supervisor, I’m doing a doctoral in biomedicine,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyebrows raised. 

“Wow, that’s amazing, what’s the project about?” he asked, and Victor shamelessly started explaining it, the components of the test they were forming to be able to diagnose sepsis in the span of hours instead of days. Yuuri listened attentively and asked questions, and only once both of their tea cups were empty did Victor realise he had been going on for a long time. 

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing his neck self-continuously. “I have a tendency to go on about that.” He glanced up at Yuuri, who was smiling far too softly, almost tenderly. Victor’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that.

“Not at all. I really enjoyed hearing about it, it’s clearly something that’s very important to you,” Yuuri said, licking his lips before he added. “It’s really hot.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and felt his own face heat up, making Yuuri giggle. Gods he was so lovely. “Are you teasing me?”

“Can I be both honest and teasing, because then maybe yes,” he said, and Victor chuckled, Yuuri joining in. Wow. Had he just gone from flushed and sputtering to flirty and then back to sweet? Amazing.

“So, what else do you do, when not dancing and studying? Does it leave time for anything else?” Victor asked. Yuuri’s brows furrowed, and then he smiled again. 

“I take care of my dog, and I play video games,” he said, and Victor blinked in surprise. 

“You have a dog?” Victor asked, feeling even warmer now. “I have a dog!”

“You do?” Yuuri asked, pulling up his phone. “What kind? Vicchan is a poodle.”

Victor laughed bedside himself, already moving around the booth to Yuuri’s side, pulling up his own phone. “Makka’s a poodle too!” he said, and Yuuri laughed, and then they were both showing pictures, Yuuri’s phone full of adorable ones of a tiny little brown floof ball. 

“She’s beautiful,” Yuuri said with a smile, looking up from the photo of Makka at Victor with his bright eyes. “Would you- would you like to take them out together sometime?”

Victor’s heart ached in the most wonderful way, and he nodded, biting into his own lower lip. “I’d love that,” he said, and then took a deep breath. The scent of Yuuri was so much stronger close like this than from the other side of the table, and he couldn’t help but indulge in it, the mix of their scents so perfect. 

“What?” Yuuri asked, and Victor met his eyes again, heart racing. 

“You smell divine,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s breath caught for a second, before he flushed again, and then tipped his head back. Victor stared, and then leaned in slowly, giving Yuuri time to pull back. He didn’t, and Victor tucked his nose right over the collar covering the scent gland, and took a deep breath. His entire stomach flooded with butterflies, and he took another one, smiling as Yuuri’s scent turned even happier. 

Wow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
